1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a form set-up and a method for stripping upright form panels of the form set-up from a concrete unit, more particularly to a form setup and a method for easily and conveniently stripping form panels of the form set-up from the concrete unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional form set-up defines a pouring space (S) into which concrete is poured and cast so as to form a concrete unit (C). The conventional form set-up consists of four inner form walls 1 and four outer form walls (3). Each of the inner form walls 1 consists of a plurality of upright form panels and an interconnecting member (A) which is wedged between two selected form panels of the form wall 1 and which divides the form wall 1 into first and second wall parts.
To strip the form panels from the concrete unit (C), the interconnecting member (A) of each of the form walls 1 is initially moved inwardly in the direction indicated by a respective arrow (F). Since the interconnecting member (A) is wedged between two selected form panels of the form wall 1, removal of the interconnecting member (A) will cause movement of the first and second wall parts toward each other so as to separate the form panels from the concrete unit (C).
The aforementioned method for stripping form panels from the concrete unit has the following drawback:
Since the interconnecting member (A) is wedged between two selected form panels, removal of the interconnecting member (A) is laborious since a relative large force which must overcome the abutting force applied on the interconnecting member (A) by the first and second wall parts and the adhesive force between the concrete unit (C) and the interconnecting member (A) is required. It is particularly true when the form panels are made of steel.